


Sugawara Koushi Has No Shame

by artFULLYoutuvIT



Series: The Things I Shouldn't Do [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Multi, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, police officer daichi, so blessed that was already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artFULLYoutuvIT/pseuds/artFULLYoutuvIT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first of a series I'm doing based off a tumblr post titled, 'Inapproriate Sign Things', so that should clue you in as to the serious nature of this ficlet >_></p>
<p>I'm posting the "prompts" at the end so they don't ruin the flow/plot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series I'm doing based off a tumblr post titled, 'Inapproriate Sign Things', so that should clue you in as to the serious nature of this ficlet >_>
> 
> I'm posting the "prompts" at the end so they don't ruin the flow/plot.

“Shit! Shit shit shit!” Koushi pounded the wheel with his hand as the sirens flared up behind him.  He continued his unhelpful mantra as he pulled over.  

“I did not need this today…” Koushi lets his forehead hit the steering wheel with a soft thunk, “I’m definitely late now. Ukai-san is going to kill me…”

A sharp rap at his window interrupted his thoughts.  Koushi lifts his head to peer over at the officer and feels a strange sense of euphoria overtake him.  The man is hot.  Like, _insanely_ hot.  Like what are those thighs?  Koushi might be drooling.  He hurries to roll down his window while trying to subtly wipe at his mouth.  Nope, no drool.  

“Hello, Officer…”

* * *

_Shit! Shit shit shit_ , Daichi thinks as the man twinkles up at him.  There’s no other word for it, and Daichi’s starting to think he hallucinated the image of a despondent mop of silver hair hunched over a steering wheel, because the look on the man’s face…Daichi feels his own cheeks start to heat.

“Uh,” _Great, real professional Daichi.  Why had he pulled him over again?_ _Speeding!_  “Um-do you know how fast you were going, sir?”

The man’s eyes do a slow sweep down his body, and an impossibly slower drag up.  Daichi starts to sweat. 

“Apparently just fast enough,” the man says sweetly, blinding Daichi with his grin, “and please, Officer, call me Suga.”

“Daichi,” he replies, unthinkingly.   _Idiot! You’re supposed to be writing him up, not making conversation!_  

“Daichi-san,” Suga tests the name on his tongue like a new flavor, and Daichi is sure his face is fully on fire by now.  He notices a mole below one hazel eye.

_I’m so screwed…_

* * *

Koushi has died and gone to gay heaven.  He thinks this is what it must look like, and he _knows_ he’s seen porn that starts like this, though admittedly the police officers in porn don’t blush quite that much.   _It’s more endearing this way_ , Koushi thinks.

“Well, Daichi-san.  What are we going to do about this?”

“Huh?”

_He’s so cute when he thinks this isn’t ending with drinks and me sitting on those thighs_ , Koushi thinks.  

“I know I was driving too fast, but because of my hurry I got to meet you, so I can’t seem to feel very guilty.” He watches Daichi shift his weight, admiring the way the khaki fabric of his uniform pants move over his clearly muscled thighs.

_Yep, definitely going to sit on them._

* * *

_Oh my god_ , Daichi continues to shift uncomfortably, _he’s flirting with me, he’s definitely flirting with me. What do I do?_ Daichi takes another look at Suga and realizes he’s an idiot.

“Well, Suga-san,” he says, channeling his best stern-cop voice,“I’ll let you off with a warning this time.”

“Why thank you, Daichi-san.  But I think you should still write me that ticket.”

_Huh?_  “Whu-why?”

“Well I need your number, after all.”

Daichi coughs to hide his grin.   _So cheeky…_ He writes his number down on a ticket and hands it to Suga with a wink.  “You have a good day now.”

“I’m sure I will,” he replies.

Feeling rather accomplished with himself, Daichi walks back towards his car.

“Especially now that I got to see you walk away!”

Daichi trips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN OK!? It's all lilneki's fault. So anyway this is a bonus smut chapter and nothing more. I left the rating alone because it's literally just this snippet. Consider yourselves warned!

“I’m sorry I’m still in my uniform,” Daichi rubs at the back of his head, “but I came straight from work.

Koushi sets his glass of water down on the diner table with slow purpose. “Daichi-san, I need you to promise me something right now.” He sees his date swallow nervously. “Never apologize for wearing that uniform ever again.”

Koushi makes sure to rake his eyes down Daichi’s broad chest, letting his gaze pan to the table as if he could see what hid under it. He wants Daichi sure he’s grasped his meaning. Going by the blush lighting up Daichi’s face, he’s made his point.

“Uh, r-right. Well, anyway…”

The conversation flows easy between them. It’s clear Daichi loves his job, and his stories about his coworkers paint him as a reliable and kind man. He steals the pickle off Koushi’s plate and doesn't bat an eye as Koushi eats all of his fries in revenge. It doesn't feel very much like a first date, and Koushi blames that for what happens later in the evening.

Well, that and the uniform.

After dinner Daichi graciously offered to drive him home, and Koushi accepted. He thought—as Daichi pulled up in front of his apartment complex—that this was the end of his evening. He _thought_ —as Daichi got out of the driver’s seat and went around to open the passenger door—that Daichi was just being a gentleman.

Daichi was not being a gentleman.

Koushi’s mouth goes dry as Daichi, cool as anything, pulls the latch to send his seat sliding back and straddles him. It’s an incredible sight: Daichi’s legs spread across Koushi’s lap, khaki fabric straining against his thighs, bulky arms resting almost delicately on Koushi’s shoulders.

Koushi swallows. “Well this is a nice surprise.”

Daichi grins, pleased. “You like the uniform.”

“I…cannot deny that.” _I was wrong before. This is definitely what gay heaven looks like._ The music beats faintly through the car speakers and Koushi swears his whole body lights on fire as Daichi rolls his body along Koushi’s: chest falling away slightly only to draw his hips in closer and _down,_ pressing wantonly against Koushi’s.

“Play with me, Suga-san.”

“Oh, _fuck.”_ Koushi seizes Daichi’s collar to pull him in for a kiss. He parts his lips, tongue darting out to taste as Daichi opens nicely for him; tongue responding teasingly even as he continues to grind down on Koushi’s rapidly hardening erection. Koushi breaks away to press open mouthed kisses into his neck, licking at Daichi’s skin as he pops open the buttons of his shirt. One hand finds a nipple, and Koushi thumbs over it, enjoying the pleased hum Daichi lets out. He brings his lips down to Daichi’s other nipple and draws it into his mouth, sucking at it and bucking his hips up into Daichi’s. He doesn't quite have the sinuous grace that Daichi displayed for him, but going by the sounds Daichi’s making the heat of their clothed erections pressed together is far from unpleasant.

Koushi pulls away to admire the view again, hands sliding up and down Daichi’s exposed chest and sliding around to feel the muscles of his back shift as he works himself against Koushi’s hard on. “Daichi-san, you stole my idea. I wanted to sit on your lap.” His pout is entirely faked, voice coming out far too breathy to be convincing.

“How about next time?” Daichi offers graciously, “since you seem to like this, too.” He brings a hand down to palm at Koushi’s erection, grinning smugly and leaning in to whisper in his ear, “I like having you watch me.”

Koushi groans loudly, grabbing Daichi’s ass and grinding his hips into his. His cock is leaking and he knows if they keep this up he’ll be coming in his pants like a teenager but he doesn't care. Daichi is being grossly unfair, undulating on top of him in his ridiculous tight pants and whispering shameless things in his ear. _I’m only human!_

He drags his gaze up Daichi’s muscled torso, eyes drawn to Daichi’s face. His expression is raw pleasure as he rocks his hips, pressing back into his hands and forward to grind their cocks together, one hand on Koushi’s chest and the other sliding up to get a fistful of his hair.

“ _Suga…”_

Koushi moans again, speeding up the motions of their hips as Daichi leans in to lick a stripe up the side of his neck and nip his ear.

“C’mon, Suga, that’s it. You can picture it, right? What this would look like if you were actually inside me.”

“ _Daichi,”_ he cries out as he comes, shaking apart under Daichi. He grinds himself against Daichi’s still straining erection and brings his lips back to his nipples, desperate to see Daichi come undone splayed over his lap like this. He nips and sucks, reluctantly pulling one hand away from Daichi’s gorgeous ass to scratch a teasing trail down his belly.

It’s the work of moments to send him over the edge. Koushi feels Daichi’s abdomen quiver as he moans and ruts against him. Panting faintly, Daichi rests his forehead on Koushi’s shoulder, hand still idly playing with Koushi’s hair as he recovers.

“I,” Koushi chokes out finally, “ _love this uniform.”_

Daichi’s laugh is warm and giddy.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it!
> 
> Gemini: Flirting with the cop that pulled you over for speeding. And actually managing to charm your way out of a ticket.
> 
> Please kudos/comment if you enjoyed or find me on tumblr @nechao


End file.
